Hasta convertirse en diosa
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Desde pequeña Ino habia decidido en convertirse en diosa para que todos la alabaran, sin embargo, el destino decidio el momento en que se convertiría en una


-diálogos-

Hola gracias por pasar a leer. Este fic fue inspirado en una imagen que me mando mi querida Paosu (portada de esta historia) espero que les guste y en especial a ti linda

.

.

Hasta convertirse en diosa

.

.

Por circunstancias del destino sus vidas se habían unido, su unión había sido premeditada aun antes de haber nacido.

Desde pequeños a pesar de que la relación era un poco hostil la compañía se había vuelto necesaria.

-Shikamaru por favor- le rogaba una pequeña extendiéndole una corona

-No Ino no seré la princesa-

-Oh vamos ¿Cómo seré yo la diosa si no hay una princesa?- hizo un puchero que siempre le funcionaba con su padre

-Es ilógico Ino una diosa no puede existir si hay o no princesa-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Para ser un dios debes tener poderes sobrenaturales y debes crear espacio y universo así como tener personas que alaben tu poder-

-…- se levantó y dejo solo al moreno

Aquella explicación le había causado impacto en su cabeza, se la pasaba entrenando, ojeando pergaminos del clan y superando sus técnicas, a pesar de que en algunas especificaba que tomaba años conseguirlo.

Jamás se daría por vencida ella quería ser una diosa a como dé lugar. Así como el destino los unió también se encargó de separarlos ambos habían destacado por sus habilidades que fueron reclutados en campos diferentes. A Shikamaru siendo brazo derecho del Hokage e Ino se adentraba en misiones cada vez más peligrosas de espía y recolección de información.

Superar las expectativas era algo que todo buen shinobi debía hacer, ellos no fueron la excepción amaban su trabajo, amaban los resultados y sobretodo amaban la adrenalina que los llenaba en cada riesgo, cada acertijo, cada tropiezo y cumplimiento de su misión.

Con el tiempo el trio InoShikaCho perdía esa unión debido a que trabajan en diferentes horarios y sus misiones se habían convertido en misiones personales donde cada uno mostraba sus habilidades que empleaba al trabajar en equipo. Muy pocas fueron las reuniones en Barbacoa Q que los hacia recordar su infancia, su formación como ninja, su trabajo en equipo, su sensei… sus padres. Y fue así donde comprendieron que aquellos recuerdos solo hacían que la tristeza se albergara en su corazón y de nuevo los separaba hasta que pasara ese momento de debilidad.

Sin percatarse Ino Yamanaka había sido la encargada, por cuenta propia, de darle vida a la aldea, cuido minuciosamente el lugar donde colocaría cada flor, cada estanque, cada roca. Estaba decidida a darle una vista diferente a cada espacio donde las personas puedan pasar su tiempo libre, meditar… ser felices. Tomo años de ardua labor darles los cuidados necesarios y remplazando los ejemplares que se habían marchitado. Al no tener ningún rincón en la aldea busco más opciones ella quería sentirse necesitada, importante y satisfecha con su trabajo. El hecho de que los aldeanos reconocieran el trabajo que realizaba y la elogiaran era lo que le llenaba el ego diariamente y le daba motivo para seguir. Sin embargo su corazón aún se sentía vacío.

-Yoshino-san- se acercó a la mujer que daba mantenimiento a su jardín

-Dime querida- volteo a mirar a la chica quien sujetaba unas tijeras

-Quería solicitar su permiso para adecuar el espacio del territorio Nara-

-No es necesario que pidas permiso estaría encantada que le des vida a ese bosque, últimamente lo hemos descuidado. No pensaría en nadie mejor que tu- sonrió cálidamente a la joven

Ni bien había tenido respuesta comenzó a darle vida un gran tramo, lo delimito con arbustos, rocas y un barandal, ella era muy orgullosa como para solicitar ayuda, después de todo era una diosa y las diosas trabajaban sola.

-Shintesin no jutsu- se metió en la mente de un ciervo líder de la manada y en cuestión de segundos todos habían cavado un estanque que se llenaba del río que estaba cerca del lugar

Sonrió satisfecha, había cumplido con su cometido le había dado belleza a otro espacio. Se percató de la hora y salió corriendo el aniversario de la aldea estaba a punto de comenzar.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación se ducho y se coloco una yukata diseñada específicamente para ella, tenía un pequeño vestido sin tirantes que le cubría media pierna y tenía un poco de vuelo encima de este una tela morada que cubría solo la mitad de sus hombros donde era sostenida, decorada con pequeñas flores de color morado, más oscuro que la tela acompañado por pequeñas flores rosas. Debido al aire decidió llevar el cabello suelto y salió rumbo al festival.

Contemplo el paisaje: todas las personas estaban disfrutando la vela, ingieran alimentos y lo que más le gusto era que sus jardines eran decorados con luces que invitaba a contemplarlos. Con cada paso que daba podía sentir las miradas puestas sobre ella y en ocasiones algunos le elogiaban su trabajo. La velada se volvió cansada por lo que decidió acudir a su nuevo recinto que era solo para ella.

La tenue luz de la luna era su guía entre el espeso bosque, el aire ondeaba sus hebras doradas que brillaban por la luz. No se detuvo a pesar de que escucho pasos creyendo que eran los siervos.

Se colocó en una orilla del lago y cerró los ojos respirando la combinación de olores que desprendían las flores.

-¿Ino?- una ronca voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Hola Shika- sonrió tiernamente al chico

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué hago aquí, que haces tú aquí?- sujeto la tela morada que le arrastraba y camino en dirección al chico

-Por si no lo sabes es propiedad de mi clan- miro enfadado a la chica

-Por si no lo sabes, este lugar me fue confiado por Yoshino-san- sentencio

-¿Tú has creado esto?-

-Claro ¿Quién más?-

El silencio los cubrió por unos minutos donde el moreno había sacado un cigarrillo para meditar su siguiente jugada. Miro a Ino de pies a cabeza ahora que se había alejado podía contemplar su belleza a pesar de la hermosura del lugar no opacaba la esencia de la chica, era como si todo estuviera en un perfecto equilibrio. Con la luz iluminando su cabello la hacían ver angelical sonrió al recordar un pasaje de su infancia que no creyó importante.

-Creo que te has convertido en una diosa- apago el cigarro y se acercó a la chica

-Que dices baka- sonrió ante la aseveración

-¿No te das cuenta?- tomo del mentón para tener un mejor panorama de ese azul que lo hipnotizaba

-No- murmuro no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran

-Has creado vida, espacio y universo en cada jardín y cada persona- con cada palabra se acercaba más a la chica haciendo que sus alientos chocaran

-Pero no tengo quien me alabe ni mucho menos poderes sobrenaturales-

-Tu poder es tu autonomía, hacerme delirar y perder la razón. No necesitas personas que te alaben-

-¿Por qué no?- se apartó del chico al sentir una ola de descargas recorrer su columna

-Porque tú eres mi diosa- la sujeto de la espalda y la atrajo nuevamente a él, retiro un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro y poso sus labios en la boca de la chica permitió que saliera de su ensimismamiento para que comenzara a corresponder el beso, lo que no le tomo tanto tiempo. Se sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a mover sus labios abriendo su cavidad dejando explorarla con su lengua dando inicio a una batalla de lenguas que permitían saborear al otro.

Se separaron por la falta de aire solo se miraron, no era necesario que ninguno dijera alguna palabra.

-Ino has destruido mi universo y creaste uno mejor, me has hechizado con tus poderes haciendo que solo pueda pensar en ti-

La chica se abalanzo a sus brazos. El destino trae consigo obstáculos que separa vínculos, pero si estos son fuertes por mas nudos que los separen siempre se encontraran en algún punto de la vida

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no fue como esperaba. Creo que me es más fácil inspirarme con alguna palabra, frase, canción o sugerencia que con imágenes. Me quebré bastante la cabeza ideando algo que quedara acorde de esa idea.

Espero sus comentarios de mejora :p

Paosu espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la imagen esta divina no dudes que esta es la primera y última me fascinan los retos y más si es de mi pareja favorita XD.

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
